


Mores - Abby In Trouble

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1393]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby messed up and now she's being punished for it by Gibbs.





	Mores - Abby In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/22/2003 for the word [mores](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/22/mores).
> 
> mores[ mawr-eyz, -eez, mohr- ]  
plural noun Sociology.  
folkways of central importance accepted without question and embodying the fundamental moral views of a group.
> 
> This is for Prompt #3 of the July 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/202498.html).

Tony never expected it to come to this. The team's mores had always centered around Abby. Tony had been convinced that she could do no wrong. 

Now, Gibbs was making her explain to one person and ask forgiveness of another for her behavior. Were they in an alternate reality? Abby had been part of team Gibbs' even before Tony joined.

Tony personally thought she deserved the punishment and possibly more, but he never expected Gibbs to actually punish her beyond maybe taking away her Caf-Pow, which come on she could easily get herself. Apparently, she’d even crossed the line as far as Gibbs was concerned this time.

Tony had thought she’d crossed it a long time ago, possibly back with the trainee stickers or when she protested being asked to run evidence again. He honestly wasn’t sure why what she’d done this time was what brought Gibbs down on her, but he was glad that she was finally being reigned in.

It all started when they were working a double homicide. Two sailors had shot each other in the head for no reason that anyone could figure out. It should have been an open and shut case.

In fact, it would have been if Balboa hadn’t noticed something off with the ballistics for the MCRT case while waiting for Abby to finish processing something for his team. Needless to say, Abby had not taken him pointing out that she’d missed something well. She’d gone off on Balboa and not only that, but she’d followed him to the bullpen and continued her tirade in front of everyone.

Balboa had been right and the bullet didn’t match either gun. Abby had missed this due to a very slight difference in the markings. She should have caught it.

Tony had been surprised that she’d made a mistake of that caliber, but it hadn’t been the first time that it happened either. The last time, Gibbs had brushed it under the rug and Tony didn’t understand why he wasn’t this time. Her punishment was suitably fitting, though. 

Not only did she have to apologize to Balboa, in the bullpen, but she had to explain to Ziva exactly why her behavior had been wrong and why she should be punished. Tony knew Gibbs was hoping that it would make an impression on Ziva, who had been off since her return from Somalia. However, Tony was pretty sure that Ziva didn’t even realize how off the rails she was and thought Abby’s explanation would fall on deaf ears, especially if Abby half-hearted it like she would probably do.

Tony just appreciated that they were able to catch the person who had actually killed both sailors and staged their death to look like he wasn’t there. He’d almost gotten away with it, but thanks to Balboa he hadn’t. Tony would be interested to see if Gibbs would make Abby repeat the apology or explanation if it wasn’t done to his satisfaction or if he would let her wiggle out of the punishment by half-hearting it.

Watching Abby stamp her foot when she had to wait to get Balboa’s attention did not fill Tony with any faith that she would actually mean the apology. Sure enough, he wanted to cringe at the words coming out of her mouth. She was so full of herself. 

For once, Gibbs’ glare was actually targeted at her. Tony was happy to stay out of this punishment, but he wondered if Abby was no longer Gibbs’ favorite. He couldn’t help wondering who had replaced Abby as Gibbs’ favorite, if that was the case.

The explanation she gave Ziva didn’t go any better in Tony’s mind and Gibbs seemed to agree. Gibbs pointed at Abby and then to the elevator. She immediately turned on her tearful face and pouty lips as she slunk into the elevator with Gibbs.

Nobody knew what happened in the elevator except Gibbs and Abby, who weren’t talking, but when Abby came out, she looked contrite. Her apology to Balboa was a lot more sincere this time and the explanation more realistic. She vanished down the stairs afterwards without making a scene.

Tony couldn’t believe it, but he really hoped that this experience would bring back the Abby that everyone knew and loved. The Abby whose moral integrity couldn’t be questioned and who kept them on the straight and narrow. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
